Blood
by Chisicet
Summary: She didn't understand what the difference was, he needed to show her who was better. It turned out all wrong. But somehow all right.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've read a ton of fanfictions, and recently I've been forming this idea in my head. If there are any that follow this theme or anything like it, I have no idea and don't take credit for anyone else's idea. This was just something I thought up at work and I let it bloom from there so I could get my writing back up and going again. _****_Things have changed for me so much so getting back to writing will help me stabilize myself. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you like this. _****_~E.L.D._**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

That was the only difference it seemed.

It was the biggest and most significant difference in the world they lived in.

Hermione couldn't understand why her blood was any different than Harry's, Ron's or even Malfoy's; but, unfortunately, it was, according to the 'pureblood's'. She'd been dealing with the blood status difference since her first day at Hogwarts, and she was sure, even now after the war, that she'd still struggle with it, but in hopes that one day, future generation's would not even know the difference between one person's blood and the next just because of their background. Having gone back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, before going on to higher education, Hermione found herself taking on many role's while the student's helped rebuild many things, the castle itself included, as well as Head Girl duties. She'd get up every morning, shower, dress and go down to the Great Hall where she would meet her friends, who also had come back, otherwise they wouldn't be able to get the Auror job's they wanted so badly.

After they ate, if it was a week day, Hermione would head off to class where she would sit dutifully, and dully until lunch, where she would go back to the Great Hall, eat and head back to classes. Once classes were over she would often time's go to the Library until dinner time where one or more of her friend's would come retrieve her and go to dinner, once again, in the Great Hall. If it was a weekend, she would often time's take her books out and sit by the Lake, away from other student's and read, not always were they textbooks either, no some were her favorite Muggle fantasy books, where she escaped what her life had become. This is where he found her, on a Sunday morning, leaning against a tree, staring out at the Lake, her book momentarily forgotten as her thought's, once more, traveled the familar path to blood status.

"My, my, if it isn't Little bookworm Herself. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you with Scar-Head and Weasel as they wandered around looking lost without their brain." An all too familiar voice reached her through her thoughts and she sighed. Just the person she'd been thinking about, again, for who knows what numbered time she'd thought on this subject.

"Well, if it isn't Ferret-boy wonder, oh and look at that, no croonies following you around like dog's on a short leash." She shook her head, wondering why she stooped to his level to banter. She made to stand up and move away but his hand on her shoulder stopped her from gaining any height in her endeavor. "What Malfoy, do you want this time." It came out more as a statement than an actual question. She was sure he'd come to harass her, like he'd done the first 6 years they had been in school.

"Can't I just stand here and be honest with ourselves? Merlin knows one of us has to, seeing as you're still living the fantasy that your on equal footing. I will say though, if it wasn't for your blood status, I would say your better than Scar-Head and Weasel, but at least they come from families with the right blood. Although," he paused and pretended to look thoughtful, "Weasel is still a blood-traitor after all, so I would say he falls in with the same league as your kind." She looked up at him and firmly slid back to the ground, his hand falling away from her. She tried oh so hard not to let his words get to her, she tried she really did. unfortunately though, her wand seemed to have less control than her brain as it whirled around and pointed itself at his midsection, in the one area every male fears to be touched in any manor other than for pleasure. He froze at her action, not scared, but also not chancing it now.

"What game are you playing at? Huh? I'm not one to be trifled with and I don't appreciate being toyed with. Leave me be before I hex you." He slowly moved back away from her and her wand before shooting her a glare and walking away. He spoke over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes at his words.

"You will be sorry you ever messed with me." His threats had never held any power over her since first year when she learned how to simply ignore him. Oddly though, their little taunting banter sparked something in her that she hadn't known was missing. She felt slightly more awake, slightly more alive after having words with Malfoy. She wasn't sure why, but since the war had ended, it took her this long to realize that something had gone wrong with her psych. Not that others noticed though, they only saw what they wanted to see. She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs, pushing them away from her eyes as she went back to staring out over the Lake.

About dinner time, she wasn't sure, the sun had started it's decent and the sky was moving from a nice baby blue to a deeper darker navy blue, with what little clouds there were in the sky lighting up in hues of orange, red and pink. If she'd been more herself she'd have marveled at the sunset, but strangely, in this state she'd come to be in since the end of the war, she just couldn't bring herself to care. She'd been in the same position, not having moved at all other than to blink and breathe, since she'd lulled herself into a sedated mindset with her thoughts shortly after Malfoy had left her there. She didn't hear the voice of her friend calling out to her at all, oddly it seemed only Malfoy's voice had been able to shake her out of her innermost thoughts. She, in fact, didn't notice anyone was before her until Ron was kneeling down in front of her and had her by the shoulders, gently shaking her. She snapped her eyes to Ron and blinked a few times before looking around, a slight frown on her face.

"'Mione, it's dinner time. You going to come in?" He asked with such sweet feeling that she almost smiled, she did only after a moments thought that she should be acting more like her old self so that people wouldn't start bothering her with annoying questions such as 'are you ok?' and 'you feeling well?', she just couldn't handle that right now.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming in." She got up, ignoring the hand he held out to her, which he awkwardly waved around a moment before shoving both his hands into his pockets. She didn't like how fragile he was treating her, after all they had been through, the torture she had endured one would think that he knew she wasn't a fragile person. Although, looking at her now, seeing her thoughts and knowing her feelings, one would probably assume she _is_ fragile. Maybe she is, after all, she did seem broken right now, and broken things always tended to be fragile, until fixed or trashed. They went in to dinner, walking side by side she could tell he wanted to put his arm around her, so she moved a bit away from him, just out of arms reach, without it seeming to be on purpose, just a slight distraction in another direction. Once they were in the Great Hall and seated amongst their friends she smiled more and conversed with everyone else, though inside she was just the same as before. She looked up from her plate as Ron said something and somehow managed to catch the stare of Malfoy.

They locked gazes for a few moments, long enough for only a couple of people to notice, before he broke first and looked away at something Nott was saying to him. She studied him for a moment longer. His hair wasn't long, in fact, it could have been the same length, but the way he left it be made it look longer than before. His silver eyes held a look that said 'stay away and I'll only bite softly' but upon closer inspection she could tell it wasn't what was really there, she'd have to be closer to see for certain, but she was certain there was actual emotion to Malfoy. His body language suggested that he'd rather be somewhere else, but his near smile suggested otherwise. He was a walking contradiction and this puzzled Hermione. She looked away before anyone could say she was openly staring at him. Ginny looked at her and then at Malfoy before smirking, she'd seen their shared look and how Hermione looked at him when he looked away, she could tell something was going on, even if the two weren't aware of it yet.

Sighing Hermione turned to Ginny, who had started talking to her about something she'd read in one of her textbooks and listened a little more intently than she had been. When Ginny finally asked her what she was meaning to Hermione just smiled a weary smile, answered and then excused herself before getting up and heading out of the Great Hall. She was just entering the common room to the Head's Quarter's and turning in the direction of her staircase when she froze. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk, no screaming, not even a whimper. She heard a chuckle and knew who it was that hexed her. Malfoy levitated her further into their common room and once the portrait was shut behind them, he made sure they wouldn't be heard by casting a silencing spell on the room. She knew when he took the spell off her because she could move her body, but he'd made measures against her getting up and leaving by binding her feet to the carpet he'd moved her onto.

"Now, now, don't give me that look, I did say after all that you would be sorry. Didn't I make myself clear?" He circled her and she had to hold back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction in this at all. If he wanted a rise out of her, he would be sorely disappointed. She couldn't see him as he'd circled behind her on his 4th time around her, and she raised an eyebrow when he didn't come back around to keep circling her. Instead he stepped up behind her, so close that the heat from him radiated off him and onto her, seeping into her, giving her what she needed. "I asked you a question." She smirked, one that could rival his signature 'Malfoy smirk'.

"You don't deserve an answer." he apparently didn't like that answer as his left hand came up out of nowhere and circled around to her front just to wrap around her throat, squeezing with enough force that she knew she had to be careful. She didn't freeze up, on the contrary she seemed to melt into him at this point. In the back of her mind something, some warning, some alarm was going off telling her she shouldn't be reacting to him this way. He seemed to pause at her reaction to his touch and she could hear the 'hmm' as he considered what to do now.

"You like it when I touch you." It wasn't a question, nor was it simply a statement. It was the truth. Somehow she knew she should be pushing him away, pulling her wand out and hexing him to the next century, or back a few. When she didn't answer or make a single movement his hand shifted and her head was forced up some and the simple action, one that should have scared her senseless, made her moan, the single sound made him freeze as he wasn't expecting that reaction at all. She mentally chided herself for the way she was behaving, she just couldn't help it. He wasn't treating her like her friends did, she wasn't 'fragile little 'Mione' to him, she was his enemy, someone he was meant to fight and that meant fragility was not taken into account. Something was seriously wrong with her if him being rough with her seemed to be the only thing that made her feel alive. "You do. Hmm..." He gently caressed her side with his other hand and she snorted. "No gentleness then, got it." He gripped her hip and she shut her eyes at the sensations that hit her. Pain, most definitely pain, but not an over abundant amount and it oddly felt good, he did it again and she moaned. "Little Miss Bookworm, one-third of the Golden Trio, Scar-Head's best friend, Gryffindor Princess likes it rough. This is something most intriguing." He chuckled as he leaned down and breathed into her ear as he whispered the last bit. She shivered, a reaction, like the rest, she just couldn't help.

"What is it you are getting at? I don't have time to sit here and play games with you, I have more important things to be doing and more important people to see." He scoffed at her and she could feel the grin spreading across his face which was now nuzzling her neck. This action sent goosebumps along her body, shooting down her spine and into her legs, almost making them buckle. She clenched her jaw and didn't let that happen, any further weakness he'd find in her he'd certainty use against her, as he already was.

"What I'm getting at, Granger, is the fact that you seem to be a contradiction in itself. You are little Miss Perfect, but you have a secret, you like to be man-handled. Isn't that right?" He actually asked her something this time and not assuming things, which in his case his assumptions were correct.

"So what if I do? There's nothing wrong with having certain preferences." She tried to turn her head but he held it firmly in place.

"Does Weasel or Potter know of your 'preferences'?" She snorted in answer and his grin turned into a smile against her skin. "Didn't think so. I wouldn't put it past them to _not_ actually know what turns on their little ''Mione'." She rolled her eyes but gave him no satisfaction of any other kind of response. The way he said her name irked her though, she actually would probably prefer him to call her Mudblood than speak her name in such a way again.

"Oh, Draky-poo, you wouldn't nark on me, now would you." She asked in as much a sarcastic tone as she could, not even bothering to actually ask the question, just throwing something back in his face. He growled against her throat and she had to swallow the moan that was trying to escape. He pulled away slightly and his hand on her throat moved down to head to her breast, she was sure, but she didn't give him the pleasure of fondeling her, or 'man-handeling' as he'd put it, any longer. She swiftly started to crouch, turn and elbow him as hard as she could in the ribs and that quickly made him back up a step, in which it distracted him enough that she was able to reach for his wand and unbind her feet. She faced him, pointing his own wand back in his face, and managed to get a glimpse of something other than pain and anger on his face for a split second before his eyes closed and he slowed his breathing down. She blinked, was that... no... it couldn't have been, then, what was the emotions that she'd seen flitting across his face just then? As he opened his eyes his countenance was calm and controlled and he slowly stood up straight.

"Do it then Granger. Would hexing me make you feel better? We both know there is something you're not admitting to yourself." He stepped closer to her. "Or would having me be rough with you, hold you in such a tight grasp that it borderline's pain, make your blood boil and hear the things you know you hate just so you can feel something?" Another step forward, she didn't move, just watched him. "We both know there's something wrong with you. I've watched you for the last couple of months, you aren't the same spunky little spitfire you used to be, in fact, your fire has all but died down. Why? Why is it that one of the world's saviors is facing the world with nothing more than a bare minimum grasp on reality?" She shook her head and took a step back. "Does knowing that I still care about blood status, and that you are still below me affect you?" her nose flared and he took a step toward her again, her hand gripped the wand tighter. "You are nothing more than a mudblood, and not worthy of being in this wizarding world!"

By the time he'd taken the final step toward her his voice had risen and he smacked the hand that held his wand away; knocking it out of her hand and across the floor; and reached out, pulling her close to him in a tight embrace that knocked the breath out of her. Their breaths mingled and she could smell him, could feel him, knew how this was affecting him by the slight bulge she felt that was hidden in pants. Somehow he knew what to say to her to get her blood pumping, her body to awaken and she didn't know how to react to it. She pushed against him, somehow having gotten her hands between them. He closed his eyes and moaned, somehow the feel of her hands on his chest felt good and even though she was pushing him away, he didn't want to let her go. He growled at her when he closed his legs quickly around her rising one and put one hand down to make sure it didn't rise higher. Without warning he'd picked her up and slammed her against the closest wall, five paces from where they'd been standing. The breath left her and she groaned, her head falling forward slightly. She realized soon enough that he'd also picked her up and had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"If you..." She panted, still trying to get her breath back after every other word, "hate me... so, then why... why are you touching me... me so? If my blood does... does matter to you..." She groaned again as she shifted against him, becoming more aware of his manhood pressing harder against her, she pushed up against the wall enough to glare at him in the eyes, "then why do you look like you want to have me for your next meal?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, the sound reverberating from low in his chest, part of which was connected to her and she could feel it, she had to suppress a moan at the feeling.

"I guess, Mudblood, we're both fucked up in the head." She looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"For once I think we agree on something." He laughed. Full on laughed and it took her by surprise. Her eyes widened and she moved further into the wall, not as if there was much room, she was pressed against it pretty hard. She shifted again, her hands finding a hold on his upper arms and his laugh quickly stopped, turning into a throaty moan. His eyes had closed and when he opened them they held a fire that she wished she still held in her. Maybe he'd be willing to share, or... reignite that spark in her.

"You do realize that I'm not letting you go until i punish you." She smirked and tilted her head slightly.

"I don't expect that there is a way to get out of a punishment once you're caught." He looked at her and shook his head. The heat between them was quickly dieing and he needed it to alive, to keep them fighting so that they could both lose control, Merlin knew they both needed it right now. He smirked before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Have Scar-Head and Weasel dipped into you yet? I don't think I want to bother with sloppy seconds, or, what's that term Muggles use... Oh, right, '_used goods_'." She growled at his accusations. How dare he think she's nothing more than a common whore who sleeps with the men in her life. She dug her nails into his arms and he hissed at the pain. He never was one to mix pleasure with pain, but with her, he figured it was a requirement. Good thing he'd gotten used to pain the last few years or he didn't think he'd be up to it, he knew his childish self wouldn't be up to this moment. He bit down on her neck, right below her ear, over her pulse point in retaliation to her nails, he was sure she drew blood, that's ok, because he did too.

She pushed off against the wall hard and fast enough it caught him unawares and they stumbled before falling to the floor, rolling as they both fought for power, who ever had it would win the moment, and right then, that's all that mattered. When he took a hold of both her hands, he wrapped his legs around her and rolled one last time so he was on top, her hands held captive above her head against the polished wood floor with him straddling her. She smirked at him and bucked up quickly, if he hadn't suspected she'd do something like that he was sure he'd be spewing profanities as he lay holding his most sensitive area. He moved up quickly so that her actions would not scar him in this instance, though he was sure she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

He moved both her smaller wrists into one hand and with his now free hand he reached down and started tugging on her shirt. He was soon frustrated with the task and glanced around for his wand. It was about ten feet away and he accio'd it over with wandless magic he'd learned the previous summer. Hermione's eyes were wide when she saw him perform wandless magic and it didn't even register in her mind that he was slicing her shirt and skirt open. It didn't sink in until she felt his rough, calloused hands running up her now exposed side. He picked his wand up again and pointed it at her wrists, binding them together and to the floor, she screamed at him and bucked again, he caught her with his hands and held her down by the waist.

"Now, now Granger, we don't want to do this the easy way do we? Fight a little harder now." He grinned down at her and with a wave of his wand his clothes, and what rest of hers, disappeared. There literally, was no barrier between them now.

"How can I fight back" She grunted with the exertion used to fight the bonds on her wrist, "if I can't properly use my hands? That's a tad unfair." He smirked and moved between her legs so that their middle's connected. He didn't enter her though, not yet, he had a few more spells to cast. He pointed his wand at her stomach and wordlessly cast a contraceptive spell and at the both of them he cast a spell to prevent anything spreading, couldn't be too careful these days. He tossed his wand across the floor and with his right hand he reached up and wandlessly, and wordlessly removed the bonds, replacing them with his hands instead. "How chivalrous of you to cast those spells, we wouldn't want a demon spawn from this now would we." She snapped and pushed against him with her chest and hands. He pushed her back down and bit her neck again in the same spot as before, eliciting a pained moan from the readily unwilling witch beneath him.

This time when he moved his hand from hers, one of his going to her neck and the other supporting himself, she let her arms slide to his back, one staying close to his shoulders, the other straying closer to his hips. The whole time her hands moved though she was sure she used her nails to get him and the whole time he hissed in pleasurable pain. He moved his mouth his nipping kisses down to her breasts and bit down hard on one, she let out a small scream and her back arched off the floor. He was not kind with her, he knew they both needed it rough, not fast at all, but most certainly rough, and painful. It was the only way they could, no... would, survive this, survive each other, survive the world.

He moved back up her and took one searing look at her before capturing her lips in the most hateful, passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. As the kiss progressed soon they were nipping at each others lips, they hardly noticed that they started bleeding. When Draco lined himself up at her entrance he paused only to get a good enough grip on her waist before plunging straight into her. She screamed as the pain hit her and Draco stilled. He had figured, but she never clarified whether or not she was a virgin. He waited a moment longer before thrusting in and out of her, he could barely stand it, she was so tight and she kept pulling him in again and again. When her whimpers turned to moans he sped up, becoming rougher once again. He leaned down and bit her neck where it met her shoulder, he definitely drew blood then, the pain from the biting and friction and pleasurable pain being inflicted upon her where they met soon caused her to go over the edge. Upon doing so she bit down hard on his neck where it met his collarbone, she drew blood as well.

She pulled back, going limp for a moment revealing in her first orgasm, both to busy paying attention to their pleasure and pain to notice his blood dripping from his bite wound into hers. He bit into the other side of her neck, mirror of the other side, before flipping them both over and keeping a tight, firm grip on her waist he showed her how to ride him, and oh did she ride him. She went as fast and rough as she could. Her eyes closed the entire time, hands splayed out and clinching on his chest so her nails dug in drawing blood. Her bite wounds, both, were still bleeding and they dripped onto his chest, neither noticed this either as they both had their eyes closed, his head was thrown back and his shoulders raised slightly off the floor, her head hanging down and her hair covering their bodies like a brown, fluffy blanket. When they opened their eyes, they were both close, they could feel it, they wanted to see each other as they came.

Neither spoke, just moaned and moved with each other, him thrusting up into her and her impaling herself on him. Soon enough they both reached it and they both cried out as they managed to come together, a light pinkish, orange glow circled around them, going unnoticed by either as by the time they'd started to come Draco had flipped them over and was driving into her full force as the last of his seed filled her, and he shuddered once before collapsing on top of her. The glow dissipated as their orgasms abated and were breathing better than the pants that had filled the room moments before. Once he had enough strength in him he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The only thought going through his mind was _'Shit, I totally just fucked Granger... This is not good, not good in the least.'_ The only thought in her mind was _'Wow, I can't believe I just had sex, borderline rape with Malfoy... and enjoyed it. I really am messed up in the head!'_

The first to move was Hermione as she rolled over and shakily got to her feet, not even caring if he saw her or not. She went straight to the bathroom and went to the mirror. She gasped at what she saw, three bite marks, nasty and bleeding ones marked her once smooth skin. One on her breast, and two mirroring each other on her neck where it met her shoulder. She shook her head and turned around to head to the shower when Draco was suddenly behind her, causing her to run head first into his chest. He didn't steady her but let her do that herself as he checked his reflection before his eyes darted to her. He smirked at her and before he could open his mouth to make a comment moments of what happened hit him full on and his eyes widened and his jaw fell open before he took a step back away from her.

"What? What's wrong with you all of the sudden?" She asked him, suddenly slightly afraid, of what she didn't know, but he made it so she was by his reaction. It took him a few moments to get his jaw working, and a few more to get his mind to catch up.

"Blood..."

"What?"

"Our blood... It doesn't matter, Pureblood or Mudblood." He stated and started running his hands over his face and keeping it covered from her.

"Well isn't that what I've been trying to tell you! Since first year I've done nothi-"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" He had thrown his down to his side as he yelled, backing her into the sink as he stalked forward. She didn't say a word at all but gave him an honest to Merlin confused look and he had to force himself to calm down before he did something he'd regret further than what they'd just done. "We're blood bonded." She blinked a few times and then shook her head.

"I don't understand." He stopped, closed his eyes and reached out to put his hands on her shoulders before opening them again, staring into her Hazel brown eyes.

"What we just did, all that blood we just shed and shared, and the fact that I took her virginity. I should have known, I should have stopped." His voice cracked and he coughed before he continued, not sure how to personally get past what happened. "Our blood is mixed, we are bonded, now and forever. If we try to marry another person, it will bring us near death and we will wish upon anything to die from the pain we fill. There will be no more satisfaction either from anyone else we sleep with or kiss. Our feelings of love for a significant other, if there were any, will die away." By this time she was shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"No. No. No! Not possible! I... I ... I can't do this, let me go... LET ME GO!" She yelled at him and he did, stepping back so she could run. He sighed and figured a shower would be the first step in what he needed to do before going to his Godfather, Snape. He'd help, or, give guidance as best as he's able, and usually the man would be right. Hermione on the other hand flew to her room and dived onto her bed crying into her pillow, not even caring of the mess she'd make because of the fact she was still covered in blood. She'd be disowned from the Weasley's, Harry and Ron would hate her, Ginny might understand, maybe, hopefully, oh and her parents... her parents would never know because they were still in Australia were she figured they were happier without her. She cried herself to sleep and woke only a few short hours later. She didn't wake up refreshed though, she woke up feeling dirty, sore, angry, hurt and physically and emotionally drained. She lay there for a few minutes gathering her wits about her on what she should do. First thing she knew was to take a shower, get dressed and go find a book in the library that explains the blood bonding better than Draco had. Wait... had she just thought... no... she certainly didn't call him... Oh but she did call him Draco in her own thoughts... She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face before sighing and getting up and going for the shower. She didn't hear Draco anywhere and wondered, but only slightly, where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_There were a few mistakes in the last chapter and I do apologize. I was rushed to finish so I could post it as well as get back to work and running on no sleep for over 24 hours. Please review and tell me what you think. I actually didn't see this going as far as it had, but I'm glad my sleep deprived mind worked it out so well. Anyway, please review so I know your thoughts and opinions on the story and I know what to do with it, though I am hoping some direction will be given to me this weekend_****_. Yours Truly _****_~E.L.D._**

* * *

><p>Climbing back through the portrait to her common room she stopped dead when she came across Draco standing there in the middle of the room seemingly fuming. If she squinted she could almost just see the smoke come out of his ears. She tread cautiously as she stepped forward, looking about the room to see if anyone else was there. No one, which was good. She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to melt at her touch. His startled expression turned to her and the tension in his body dissipated and he seemed relaxed, as if the scene she'd walked into never had been.<p>

"What's wrong?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I went to Snape's portrait in the dungeons and he told me all he knew on the matter, and sent me to talk to Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's Office. Neither know a way to reverse it and they only proved what I'd already thought. Though they don't know it's you, I wouldn't let either of us be singled out like that so soon." She noticed the light pink tinge to his cheeks after his explanation and she smiled. He gave a weak smile and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "We're stuck in this situation... Hermione." Her name on his tongue seemed to be foreign and he hesitated before saying it. At least, she conceded, that he's trying. She sniffled, trying hard not to cry. She didn't need to spill anymore tears over this, after all, she brought it on herself by getting so wrapped up in the anger, the touches and the pain. He sighed, let his arm drop and stepped away from to go to their little kitchenette.

"Her... Hermione, look. I have a plan about how to transition this into our everyday lives. That is... unless you'd rather keep it a secret till we graduate." She looked at the floor not even having moved once he took the wall of warmth she'd been leaning against. She wondered why it was suddenly assumed that they were a couple, when they in fact had not ever even talked about it, so in fact, they weren't a couple, yet. She frowned as she thought about the possibilities, and concluded the most that could happen is total exile from everyone she or he knew. Not like, at this point, she cared much. Since the war ended he was the only one that made her feel anything... anything at all, and sadly that's why she'd gotten stuck in this head first.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." He looked at her for a moment and sighed. Already the bond between them was strong enough he could tell what line of thinking she was taking by her emotions. He stood in front of the sink and leaned against it, palms on the rim of the counter.

"I know. I know you don't care. Neither do I. Frankly they could all just go fuck themselves, but your reputation is too important for us to ruin it." She shrugged but he didn't see it."Look. I still don't like you, you still piss me the fuck off, but I am trying, we got ourselves into this situation and frankly, we might as well make the most of it." He turned and stalked back to her. "Our blood might be the same now, but you are still not worthy in my eyes. What we've done... what we did... that was a mistake, but one we have to now live with." She turned around for a moment once he stopped walking and talking. Once his words sunk in though she turned on him and slapped him.

"You know what? This, you, me. Not going to happen. I refuse to be treated as the dirt you refuse to even step upon while we are bonded! I will find a way around this and we will never be anything!" She screamed at him. He just watched her, one hand on the cheek she'd turned red from the force of her anger. The glint in his eyes matched hers but neither was going to make a move. "We can live separated from each other, we have our own lives. This was a set back, a hindrance, but we still don't need each other." She felt a pang of something and a slight frown appeared on his face, she knew it wasn't her feelings that were bothering her now, she was solid in what she was saying so the pang of hurt and betrayal weren't coming from her own chest. He glared at her and took another step toward her but she shook her head at him and stepped back, realizing too late she'd stepped too close to the wall. She didn't want to come off as scared so she stood her ground, if she had to fight her way out of this, she would, one way or another.

"I get it. You think that your the better one, that you don't need me-"

"I don't need you." She spoke over him affirming that statement, he kept talking as if she never opened her mouth.

"at all. Even though from now on I'll be the only one who can pleasure you," He stepped into her space and one hand cupped a breast and the other started rubbing over her middle, "I will be the only one who can make you shiver," He leaned down and nipped at her neck just over the pulse and goosebumps spread across her arms, down her body and through her legs. She did shiver, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was affected. She closed her mouth and leaned out of his touch as much as she could. The hand that was on her breast moved down to her waist and pulled her back to him. "I may not like you, but that doesn't mean I can't use you for my own pleasure." With that he kissed her and she bit his lip. She drew blood on her first bite and he growled but didn't pull away.

He continued to kiss her with fervor and as much as she continued to fight him off he would not let her go. She wasn't strong enough to keep him away and her resolve was diminishing quickly. After a long battle of the tongues he won and pushed her flush against the wall. She pulled away from the kiss to draw much needed air into her lungs and his hot wet kisses moved down her neck and over her pulse point where he nipped and suckled.

"Why... why are you even doing this? You've never liked me. I don't see why your being so compliant now of all times!" She tried again to push him off, her palms on his chest but he grabbed her hands, pulled them away and shoved them into the way, she let out a yelp from the slight pain that her hands received, and he pushed them up over her head. He looked her in the face a growl emitting from deep in his throat. He bared his teeth at her before clashing his mouth with hers for another heated battle. He put but of her wrists in one hand, holding her there and with his now free hand he ran it down her side and to her ass where he cupped it at first then lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He let go of her wrist and his hand slid down to the bottom of her back and he pushed off from the wall and made their way to his bedroom. She tangled her hands through his hair and tightened her grip, causing him to growl from the pain. He slammed the door shut with a foot once he got to the room. He still hadn't answered her one question, not having moved his mouth from hers.

"I..." He threw her onto the bed and she yelped, "am..." He rid himself of his shirt, "using..." His hands moved quickly and undid his pants, dropping his boxers along with them, "you." He finished and climbed onto the bed to rip her shirt off, then moved down her, kissing and nipping his way down to hook a finger in her skirt and pull it and her panties down and off her legs. She took this opportunity to scoot backwards and to the other side of the bed to try and escape. He pounced on her and grabbed her about the waist and threw her back to the middle, hastily he crawled on top of her and pinned her to the bed. "You aren't going anywhere you Bitch!" She smacked him across the face for the name, Mudblood would have been normal and she could have taken it, but Bitch? No, oh hell no. The claws were coming out now and after that thought she roughly ran her nails down any surface of his body she could. He growled and bit hard on her neck and drew blood, just like the night before, except tonight he knew what was happening and he licked the blood up.

He let out an animalistic growl and she knew what he'd done, she screwed her eyes shut, breathed in and moved forward fast and bit his neck, biting him just as hard, breaking skin and drawing blood as well. She licked the blood up and she felt something inside her stir and she moaned. She felt disgusted at herself for how they were acting, it was like they had inner animals and they wanted out to play. He jerked some at her bite, not expecting it but as he felt her licking the blood he couldn't help but groan from the pleasure it brought. Somehow, the pleasure they were giving each other was heightened and he wasn't sure how, wait, yes he was, it was the bond. He nearly threw her away from him before he reconsidered.

He figured he'd fuck her and leave her. He wrapped his arms around her and her legs automatically moved around his waist and he rolled them over so she was on top. As they flipped her core was centered on his and when they settled in the new position she slid down on him without realizing it because she was so wet he slid in with no resistance. She felt him though all the same and when she realized how the new position worked she dropped the rest of the way onto him and sat a moment letting the feelings center her. His grip tightening almost impossibly more so on her hips brought her back to what was going on and he started moving her, letting her pick up the motion and start her own rhythm.

After some getting used to it she started an almost barbaric ride atop him and he loved it, every moment that she was bucking her hips, picking them up, slamming them back down, rocking and repeating. It was driving him insane and he ran his hands up to her chest and borderline caustic movements against her breast as he felt them, learned them, committed them to memory. He was thoroughly enjoying her abandon and cut-loose actions above her and as she found her release he flipped them back over and drove himself into her, deep, fast and he filled her completely. It wasn't long before she was coming hard again and this time he let himself go, coming hard into her, several more thrusts and he was spent. He leaned over her for a few moments before he rolled onto his side next to her.

"Just remember this: I've used you as well." She said as she got up, grabbed her clothes and was out the door before he could even get off the bed to stop her. She made her way to her room and locked the door behind her. She was glad she had her own private bathroom. She made her way into the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She shook her head at what she saw, the bruises, the cuts and welts as well as the now 5 bite marks and a few random hickeys across her whole body. She pulled her wand out of the pocket it had in her shirt, poor thing was just shreds now, and pointed it to the bite marks to heal them. She stopped when she remembered Malfoy hadn't used a contraceptive charm on her this time. She closed her eyes and sighed, slowly calming herself down before she freaked out. She'd find a way to go get a potion from Madam Pomfrey later. She continued healing herself and she knew she couldn't do much more than use a glamor charm on her bruises and welts, but that would wait till after her shower. Which she turned on and climbed in letting the cold, but quickly warming water run over her.

There was something wrong with her, she knew it, but there wasn't anything she could do. Well, she could go to St. Mungo's, except that they didn't have a psych ward for helping people, just committing people. Maybe when she goes home she could go to a Muggle Shrink, that should work. She sighed and relaxed into the water, her head a mad mass of jumbled thoughts that were zooming around so fast she could barely keep a hold on any of them for more than a second or two. Once she stepped out of her shower she moved back in front of her steamed up mirror, wiped it off and grabbed her wand. She cast the glamor charms on everything abnormal on herself and then shook her head wondering yet again how she got herself into this mess. She dried her hair with her wand but for the first time this year didn't care about doing anything with it so it, per usual when she was younger, stuck out everywhere because of how frizzy it was. She knew she look unappealing now o anyone but frankly she couldn't care much at all. Making her way into her room she got dressed and left their room to go to the Gryffindor common room.

She was stopped by the Fat Lady, wondering why she was out so late at night, so she improvised and said she'd been sent by McGonagall to fetch Ginny Weasley for reason's that were left between the three. The Fat Lady didn't like not being included, because the chance of such a juice piece of gossip would out due any of the other portraits for awhile, but she let Hermione in. Once in she looked around the common room but didn't see Ginny so she went up to her room and found her laying on her bed reading something. She rushed over and nearly scared Ginny who's booklet flew from her hands and on to the edge of the bed where it proceeded to slide off to the floor and close. Hermione looked at it, read the cover '_Pregnant? Don't worry, here's all you need to know!'_ in flashy green and orange colors.

"Gin, I really, really need you to come stay with me tonight. I'll explain everything later but please, come." She pleaded with her friend and the look Ginny gave her could rival any news reporter figuring they could just have caught the wrong end of a report. Hermione made a 'come hither' motion and Ginny shrugged, got up, picked the booklet up, stowed it in her trunk and left with Hermione after grabbing some change of clothes. They didn't talk all the way to her common room and Hermione almost regretted having Ginny come with her once she stepped into the common room and Malfoy was there. He looked as if he was about to start in on her when he noticed Ginny and shut his mouth, turned on his heel and went back to his room. Ginny, shocked to see a half naked (only pants) Malfoy, with bite, claw marks and bruises all over his torso, his hair ruffled and the smell of sex coming off him in waves. The smell alone was enough to get to Hermione, then the sight of him, oh that just made her thoughts nearly leave her. Ginny put a hand on her arm and she snapped back to herself and lead them to her room, locking it behind and silencing it for good measure.

"What's going on 'Mione? Oh and did you see him? Wonder if he's hiding a vampire mistress in there." Hermione couldn't help but scoff at the idea of him even being able to handle a vampire. Ginny caught the roll of Hermione's eyes and gave her a questioning look. The brown-haired girl caught this and sighed.

"That's kind... of... uhm, well you see... what I wanted to... uhm, talk to you about" Hermione glanced at Ginny before looking anywhere and everywhere else than her friend.

"What do you mean? You're not suggesting that you know who gave him all those marks?" She nodded and Ginny grabbed the older one's chin, forcing Hermione to look at her. "Tell me what's going on then, out with it." Hermione sighed, shook off her hand and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well, honestly, I'm not even really sure about it myself. I mean it just kind of happened." She stopped and looked up at Ginny, tears in her eyes and Ginny, still not comprehending what is going on, walked over and hugged her friend.

"Tell me. I won't judge." Her friend took this piece of information and was overjoyed yet still highly distraught over it that the tears wouldn't stop coming and she ended up curled into her friend, bawling like a child. Soon enough there was banging on her door and she could her her name being called out by the one person she was crying over.

"Hermione! Open this Damned door before I blow it off it's hinges! Hermione! Gahd Damnit Granger do not make me force my way in there!" He wasn't expecting the door to open at the last to reveal a glowering Ginny.

"What is it you want Malfoy?" Her voice was dripping venom and he sneered at her.

"I want to know why she's crying and make her stop." Ginny raised a skeptical eyebrow and started to shut the door in his face but he pushed it open and stalked over to his witch. He knelt down in front of her and made her look at him. When she did she stopped crying and shook her head. Ginny wasn't able to comprehend what was happening, it was like they were communicating silently, or telepathically. How right she was on that deduction.

_"What's wrong 'Mione? Tell me please." _This is what she'd shook her head at, his words in her head causing her to stop crying from shock. They seemingly just stayed there staring at each other.

_"I just needed someone to talk to about what's been going on and she just told me that I could trust her. It kind of made me really relieved. I'm sorry to make you come all the way over here."_ He sighed and shook his head in return.

_"It's ok, I just felt your pain and relief and worry, it was a tad overwhelming even from across the way." _He raised a hand to her cheek, forgetting about the other female in the room, and wiped at the tear marks on her face gently. _"Calm down please. We could have talked about this you know. You didn't need to run off like that."_

_"Oh please, like it wouldn't have ended up in another argument and with us shagging ourselves breathless again. I know how this is turning out to be like. Please just leave now."_ He nodded and half stood, placing a kiss on her forehead before standing fully and leaving the room, glaring at the redhead the whole time once he'd caught sight of her again. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at Hermione.

_"Just remember we are in this together, see how strong the bond is now? It'll only get stronger till it hit's its max and levels out with us. There is no getting around it. If we fight it, it ends up badly for the both of us. Goodnight My 'Mione."_ He left and Ginny shut the door behind him. She turned and looked at her friend who was now wiping at her eyes like there was no tomorrow. Ginny walked over and sat on the bed and Hermione froze for a moment.

"It's you then?" Hermione nodded and Ginny sighed before running a hand through her hair and laying back on the bed, pulling Hermione with her. "The boy's won't be happy now will they? Wanna tell me how it happened?"

"Well we were fighting yesterday. Gin, I don't know why but he makes me feel alive, feel things I didn't even know I could! On all ends of that peculiar rainbow." She sighed and turned on her side to face her friend who copied her action. "Well anyway, somehow he had me against the wall and started snogging me. It was incredible, but I fought him anyway. It all lead to us well..." She paused and took a shuddering breath before continuing. "We ended up having sex there, on the living area's floor. Hard, rough, and oh so fantastic!" They both blushed at this and Ginny nodded for her to continue. "He was my first, and honestly I don't think I could have asked for it to be any more perfect than it was. Sadly though, with how rough we got, we both ended up bleeding and he said that, with our blood combining, and the fact I'd been a virgin, caused us to become Blood Bonded.

It's horrible Gin! Just horrible! He's rotten, evil, rude and too damn arrogant for his own good." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing so Draco wouldn't make another appearance. "I've turned into a masochist or something Gin, but I like it. I shouldn't, I should hate him and I should hex him and all those things, but honestly I don't want to. I want to be taken into his arms and held there, no matter how much we hate each other, this bond is fucking it all up. You saw how gentle he just was with me. He wouldn't have acted that way without the bond. I don't want a love forced by magic, I want to get it on my own." She had her eyes closed and her face buried in Ginny's shoulder by this point and half her words came out rushed or around the silent sobs that were racking her body. She got them out though, all she was feeling and everything about what was happening to her. She continued to tell Ginny for another ten minutes about the conflicting emotions and how she felt and Ginny just listened and nodded when was appropriate. When she'd slowed down and calmed some Ginny finally spoke.

"Blood Bonds are complex and not something you can undo at all. You try you die. Did you know Mum and Dad are Blood Bonded? They did that after they were married so that they would assure that their marriage would survive. A brilliant plan, but foolish one. They are lucky that they'd already loved each other, it just made the bond settle with them faster and made it easier for them to live their lives. If you try, though, to live without the bond, or keep fighting it, well, 'Mione, you are setting yourself up for heartache to the fullest. Malfoy seems to be able to embrace it better because he knows all this already. This is one of those many things that Muggle-born's grew up not knowing because those with magic in their family grew up being told this from a very young age. It was why he was able to tell what had happened so quickly, he had the knowledge there in his head already, the actions just had to match." She sighed and pulled Hermione away from her and the older witch just looked so distraught that she almost didn't keep going. "You need to accept it, learn to let it guide you, it will make Malfoy's and your life's so much easier. If you marry someone else the bond won't ever let you fully love them, nor will it let you have children with them, as well as it will keep you from being happy unless you are with your bonded." Hermione nodded and sighed. She just needed to sleep on it, her mind seemed to work better that way, once it's had sleep.

"Can we sleep now?" Ginny nodded and they moved under the covers, Ginny holding Hermione as she cried herself silently to sleep. Once the older girl was asleep the door opened and Ginny looked over to see Draco standing there motioning to her to follow him. She maneuvered Hermione off her and let her burrow deeper into her pillows and blankets and got up to follow the Head Boy out to the common room. She stood on the opposite side of the room from him, he leaned against the fireplace and when he turned to look at her she noticed he'd freshened up, no longer were there bruises, his hair looked still partly wet and the smell of sex was gone.

"I heard everything." Ginny nodded and sighed, moving to sit on the couch. "I was standing at the door since I'd left."

"I know, I heard you, you weren't entirely quiet, especially at certain time's, I think she nearly heard you swear once, but i caught her attention before she could get up and investigate." He nodded his thanks to her, that was the most she'd get from him and so she took it.

"I am accepting of this bond because it's irreversible and now she's the only one for me. My family won't be happy, your friends won't be happy either, but frankly, I don't give a damn." Here she nodded and he sat in the armchair not far from her and clasped his hands together. "I told her that I knew a way to let our relationship blossom into society this school year or that we could keep it a secret. I never got an answer, in fact I believe shortly after she slapped me and said that we weren't going to do anything." He sighed and hung his head. "I'm not proud to say that I instigated it and feel she's right. You're one of her closest friends, tell me how to go about dealing with her." He looked up and his commanding tone mixed with his pleading eyes left Ginny in a tight spot. She looked down at her lap and sighed, maybe getting this off her chest to someone else would help them as well.

"Draco, look, there might be something you need to know, and someone else who you can talk to about this a bit more. You see, you aren't the only one in this situation, I'm Blood Bonded as well. Unfortunately, things for he and I aren't going as well as we thought and right now... well, he just found out earlier, so it's ok to tell you, I'm pregnant with his kid. He can't run from this and neither can I. This is my last year and his as well, but I may have to drop out before the end because of the baby and repeat this year." She stood up and made her way back up and over to go to Hermione's room to go back to bed but stopped before she was completely out of the room. "Oh, we're also married, in secret of course." She chuckled and shook her head. "Go talk to Blaise Zabini, my husband, he'll help you." Draco looked at the spot she'd just been standing in too shocked to do much of anything else. He shook his head and stood to go down to the dungeons to talk to Blaise. He was running on hardly any sleep, but he needed to know what to do. He needed help and Blaise seemed to be just the perfect person to help him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Honestly, another few nights of hardly any sleep. Seems all the best idea's come when I'm mostly not there. So, please, review and tell me what you think and possibly give ideas of where to take this because I'm not even sure. Night. ~Elf.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all. I still am not sure exactly what I am going to do with this fic, I wasn't really banking on it turning into a full fledged story, it was an idea I needed to get out. Also no one seems to be telling me what they think of where it should go or give me any ideas, so I have no clue what so ever. Please let me know. :D_**

**_-Chisicet_**

* * *

><p>"Blaise, I don't know what to do. I mean we hate each other, I still can't stand touching her or looking at her. But now... I am not sure. She's all I can think about and I see her face when I close my eyes. I want, no need to hate her, but this bond won't let me, it's already making me like her more and more. I simply can't stand it! I have tried with her though mate, she just isn't responsive, doesn't want to work with me on this." Draco ran a hand across his face and into his hair. Blaise sat there watching his friend while he ranted, Draco had been at it for a few hours already and was just winding down to the point he was repeating himself. The Italian man looked down at his left hand where his wedding band was glamoured so no one would see it.<p>

"Mate, look at me." Draco looked up. "There are a lot of boundaries you and Granger are going to have to overcome, a lot of feelings you will both have to learn to keep in check around other people and a shit ton of physical responses as well that you will have to stop or keep in. Ginny and I don't and won't let others know until the time is right and the only people who know would be my mother and her parents, the minister who married us and Dumbledore. You now know, and I'm betting by now so does Granger. This is how we want it to be. Enough about me, you need to figure out how you and her are going to handle this, don't force anything on her, she's not the type, let her decide from what you come up with.

"You two will have trouble, sure, what spontaneous, and completely unheard of couple that usually the two hate each other wouldn't the masses understand?" Draco hung his head, placing it in his hands shortly. "Draco," Blaise sighed, "Ginny will help Granger come to terms with it, because we all know she'd rather fight you if you tried. Even so, you two have to work on this _together_." The blonde, distraught man looked up at his best mate and nodded, he looked worn down, and bags were forming under his eyes. He hadn't slept sin almost 24 hours and he desperately just wanted to crawl into bed. There was a nagging lingering thought that whispered around in his brain till he acknowledged the truth that yes, he'd prefer it to be crawling into a bed with his bonded.

"I will, shoot, I _have_. I just can't do this with her fighting it. The bond is so strong already, I can feel her, hear her, smell her, almost _see_ her, but she can't. She's fighting it too much." Blaise nodded and was quiet a moment before sighing and shifting in his seat for a more favorable position.

"You remember a year ago when I went through that phase? The one where everyone thought I was merely depressed?" Draco hesitantly nodded. "That was directly after Ginny and I bonded; she fought me so much on it, and for months denied me contact with her and wouldn't even let the bond do its work on her." He stopped, looked toward the fire burning a little ways away and sighed.

"What did you do to get her to not fight it? To finally let it take its course?" Draco asked sitting up some and a small hopeful gleam in his weary eyes.

"I didn't. Her parents did. When she went home that break apparently she discussed it with her father and then her mother and they convinced her to see the bond through, it would be the best thing she'd ever do. Christmas Day I got a letter, well more like a note, requesting my presence that night at their home, after 11pm. My guess it was to let all her family go to sleep before I showed up and a riot broke out." Blaise chuckled at the mental image he got from his comment. Draco shook his head and waited for Blaise to continue. "I showed up and stood outside the wards until her father came out and showed me in.

"I was nervous until he smiled at me and offered me his hand. We went into the kitchen where her mother and her were waiting. As soon as she saw me she blinked and then launched herself at me and hugged me. She didn't let me go for the rest of the time I was there. We were married in a private ceremony a month later. Remember that weekend I was gone and everyone was told it was for family matters? Yea, well, it still kind of was." Draco shook his head and sighed again, running his hands across his face again. "Mate, would you like a pepper up potion? You look dead on your feet and its only 7am." Draco nodded and Blaise left the room. When he got back he noticed Draco had started nodding off and he nudged his shoulder, holding the potion in front of his face.

"Thanks mate." They nodded at each other and Draco downed the potion, closed his eyes as it took effect and sighed as he instantly felt better.

"You still look like shit, but oh well. I'll walk back with you so I can get Ginny." Draco nodded.

"Ya, I don't feel like it though, so it's ok." The blonde smirked, stood, and stretched before they both headed for the exit to go up to his room.

Walking through the corridor's Draco took note of the sunrise and shook his head. His whole world had been uprooted, shifted, and then turned upside down in one night, no, a matter of hours. He sighed and stopped to look out a window just down the corridor from his, no, he paused his thoughts, _their_ portrait entrance. Blaise stopped after a few steps noticing that Draco had stopped. They stood there for a few minutes, each in their own world of thoughts when they both internally heard screams from their respective bonded. Their heads snapped up, a moment passed then Draco bolted for the portrait hole, Blaise hot on his heels. Upon opening the portrait, between that second and the next a few things happened at once. Hermione and Ginny yelled out, spells were sent at Draco, and Blaise raised his wand as he cast a shield charm in front of Draco and himself.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Blaise boomed out effectively startling the others into ending the spells they were about to start bombarding the shield with. He stepped up to stand next to Draco and looked stoically at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The red-head was glaring daggers at the Italian man and Potter just stood there waiting for a next move. "Potter, Weasley. I suggest you both go up to Grangers room and calm down." He paused unsure of how to address Ginny with her brother in the room; he proceeded when she gave him a nod. "Granger, Zanbini you two stay here. We need to fi-" He was cut off as a he noticed Ron rushing him. Ginny was faster than her brother as she got to Blaise first and turned on her brother.

"Ginny! What is the meaning of this?" He yelled out, completely red in the face.

"You dare harm him?" Ron only sent his glare at his sister. "You even touch Blaise and I will do unspeakable things to you, they may never find your body again brother of mine." Ron gaped at her and took a step back, his color quickly going from tomato red to sickly green. "I mean it. Touch my husband and I swear to you, you will not like what happens directly after." She said this, her wand pointing at his groin and he gave a small whelp and moved back to Harry's side. Draco noticed the hurt and confusion on Potter's face but he didn't care, he was too elated at the look on Weasley's face.

"'Mone, Ron." Potter mumbled out as he grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled. Ron didn't budge though for a moment before sighing and sulkily moving after Potter up to Hermione's room. Draco turned to Hermione and saw her fighting off tears and he frowned. Blaise nudged him but he didn't look away from Hermione's face. He vaguely heard Blaise usher Ginny over to the couch and start talking in low whispers. Draco hadn't moved but slowly he made to move to her but she beat him to it having suddenly launched herself into his arms from where she had been standing, she'd knocked the breath out of him and he stumbled back a step.

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, not wanting to let go and hating the feeling of that thought all the same. He pulled her back some and looked her in the eyes and motioned toward his room. She nodded and they started toward his room. Quickly shutting the door behind them he moved away from her and motioned her to the bed where she went and sat quietly, he sighed and made sure to lock both the front door as well as the bathroom door in case Weasley or Potter tried coming through. He stood there a moment and he felt the slightest pressure in his brain making him smirk and her timidness. He opened up his mind for her and she slowly moved in and he mentally embraced her. He turned and looked at her before going and kneeling in front of her.

"Look... 'Mione, I..." He paused and reached up to wipe the tears on her face from all the happenings away. "I need to know what you think on our situation, I need to know what you want to do. I know what this will do to our... relationship," he said uncertainly and shook his head as she started to say something, cutting her off. He could feel her emotions swell and recede the more she thought on it, he couldn't read her thoughts but from her face he was as close as he'd get. "I have some ideas on how we can go about this, but I need you to listen and think. When we leave this room we are going to have a solid foundation on what we are, and what we are going to do." She nodded and looked down at her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt in one hand and her skirt ruffle in the other, he put his hand on both of hers to calm her hands and he moved up to sit next to her, drawing her into him. After a moment of silence she started thinking aloud for him to know her reasoning behind any decision she makes.

"I don't like you, as a person, your personality is so unstable and you... you've never liked me, I'm not sure how in the future, that is to say if we even have one together or at all after this stupid war, that you and I will get along, frankly I see it as the abuse and hate will continue, it is after all seemingly the base of the previous relationship we had as well as this fucked up one we landed ourselves in when we jumped head first into the sex. Which is great, don't get me wrong, but I don't have any other experience to base that rating off of anyway.

"I don't know much about this bond, because I haven't been to the library or able to research it yet myself, other than what you and Ginny have told me. She told me all about Blaise and the bond they share and how at first they were like us, the whole reason she'd ended up with Blaise instead of 'Arry, and I'm not real sure how to accept that really, and this whole thing makes me uncomfortable. It all seems a bit too much, everything's changed in a night, Draco, everything..." She rambled for a few more minutes but he was stuck back on his name, she had said his name, and it seemed to have come naturally from her lips and he wanted to kiss her there and then but he refrained. He focused back into what she was saying.

"...too much like a romance novel to be comfortable with. My body, heart and soul are betraying me and they are quickly turning my mind as well! Since I awoke earlier I couldn't breathe clearly, but as soon as you walked through the portrait I could. I felt as if something was missing from me, it just wasn't there anymore, or never really was but I never noticed it before; until you walked in and I felt whole again. I just am very unsure of where to go or what to do and I... I'm sorry!" She started crying, leaning into him more and he sighed, pulling her closer and laying back on the bed till she was lying on top of him. He felt good, he felt right, _and he_ felt whole now. He also felt horrible and guilty at the fact that he felt this way.

She _was_ a Mudblood after all, they wouldn't be accepted and quite realistically he knew that once they stepped out of the castle one or both of them would be killed. For hours now he'd been deluding himself into conjuring up fairy tale endings he now knew would never come true. When her breathing slowed and the tears stopped flowing onto his now soaked shirt; which made him more disgusted at the situation, which conflicted with the feelings he'd developed over night for her; he sat them up and rubbed her back as she wiped her face and he moved away enough to turn and look at her. She turned in her spot and he grabbed her hands wanting to feel her touch even if some slowly receding part of him hated him and her for it.

"Will you work with me here?" She nodded. "You won't fight me on this anymore?" She shook her head. "Look at me." She timidly looked up at him. "I don't want you to think that I am making you submit to me, frankly one of the things I've always admired about you is your spitfire attitude and self- assured ways." She blushed at his words but didn't look away and stayed silent as he talked. "I just think we don't need to be fighting on this, or fighting it. Like you said 'we landed ourselves in [this] when we jumped head first into the sex'. This will be difficult for us I know, because realistically, for us, beyond our portrait hole out there we hate each other and my parents and associates hate you and Potter; he hates them back and you've been on his side since the beginning. We would, no, very likely actually, will be killed for this bond we have made. We could also very likely be used against each other by our respective sides. Now, we have a couple of options.

"One, we could run away from everything and move somewhere no one could find us." She quickly shook her head at that and started to say something but he reached a hand up and laid one of his fingers on her lip as his hand was still entwined with hers. "Two, we can do what Blaise and Ginny have done; anyone who knows will be sworn to secrecy and we can get married secretly, just your parents, and my mother maybe, she's persuadable; and keep it a secret till we consider it the right time to come clean. Three, we can make it look like over the course of the year our fights and picking on each other turn from hate to flirting and in the midst of a fight one day just end up snogging each other senseless in front of the student body as a whole. I actually quite like that one." She smirked and gave a small shake of her head at him. "Four, we can just come out today, get it all out on the table and be done with it." She shook her head just like she had at the first option. "Five, is just a mix of two and three basically." She sighed and brought their hands up to rub her temples on both sides, the start of a headache forming.

"I... I think five is the best option for us most likely. I don't like that some people would use us against each other's 'side' in this stupid war, but there really isn't much we can do about that." He nodded. "We have to learn to get used to each other and after 6, almost 7, years of hating each other we have to suddenly get along. Who knows, maybe it'll lead to some great sex," he noticed the blush forming her face as she said this, "but I know that we can't go without each other now. It'd be of no use. We could even say, that, on your part all your making fun of me and stuff the last 6 years was a way to show your 'slight affection' for me as little boys do with girls they like." He scoffed but shrugged none-the-less.

"So, we will do five?" She nodded and he sighed in relief that she wasn't going to cut him off from her. "You ready to face the day?" She shook her head and smirked at him. "You ok ther-" He was cut off as she pushed him back down onto the bed and crawled atop him. She ran her hands up his chest to his neck and as she wrapped them around his neck she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Not yet I'm not." He chuckled as his hands settled on her waist.

"You little vixen." She nibbled on his ear and he moaned slightly. She kissed her way up his jaw and initiated the kiss, a searing one that made her melt inside and he felt it time to take over, even if he hadn't quite won the Battle of Tongues just yet. He liked that she wasn't so pliable and that she didn't just give in to him. He had just gotten her under him and his hand half way up her shirt when there came a loud banging and a bunch of yelling from his room's door. He sighed as he pulled away and stood, helping her up as well. He walked over and threw his door open, glaring quite effectively at the ones banging on his door. He had startled Potter into taking a step back and the yelling for him to release Hermione from what he was doing to her stopped. "You two listen and listen well. If my door is ever _locked_ and you two come banging on it again I WILL hex you both into oblivion without asking questions. Also, Hermione is in no harm here, she's perfectly fine, take a look for yourselves." He stood in their way but they could see over his shoulder that Hermione was sitting on his bed red faced, bruised lips and the start of sex hair.

"'Mione?" She flinched at the obvious hurt and betrayal in Ron's voice.

"We'll be out in a minute Ronald, Harry. We have a lot to discuss."

"Damn right we do!" Ron yelled out and he tried coming around Draco who did nothing more than slam the door in the red-head's face.

"Now, I say we continue this later and go out and face the music." He suggested, not turning to look at her. He knew she felt guilty over Ron and he didn't want to think of what had been going on between the two. He had always thought there was something going on between the two no matter who said what. She stood and went to stand beside him; placing her hand on his shoulder she turned him to her.

"Draco. Look, whether or not there was something between Ronald and I it was over the moment that fight started. The moment you took me on that floor, and the moment we started this bond. If the bond hadn't of started but the sex still happened I still would not have gone and been with him I couldn't do that." He nodded and hugged her, still unsure about it but he wouldn't question it further. Draco turned back and opened the door for her and they stepped out to face Harry and Ron's wrath.

As soon as the two stepped into the living room Ron was on his feet. Draco stepped in front of Hermione as a new protective reflex that surprised even him. Ron stood there silently fuming before he sat back down next to Harry, this worried Ginny and Hermione as they had never seen him quiet when severely pissed off.

"Malfoy, 'Mione, they promised to take a Vow of Silence on the matter so no one else finds out. We explained everything that happened before and after now that is to be spoken will only be between the six of us and those that already know." They nodded and joined them in sitting. Draco sat next to Blaise on the couch and Hermione next to Ginny on the love seat next to it. Ron and Harry had transfigured some stools into arm chairs and they all were sitting in an oddly shaped circle around the room. "Potter, I think you should tell us where you want us to start." Harry nodded at Blaise and sighed, leaning further back into the chair.

"Ginny, when did you and Blaise get together?" Harry sounded so defeated and Hermione's heart wanted to reach out to him but she knew her heart was already spoken for.

"Last year. Around mid-September. He had stumbled upon me in a corridor down by the dungeons just wandering and somehow we had gotten in a fight." She shrugged and looked at Blaise before continuing. "Harry, I'm sure you don't want the details and neither does my brother from the look on his face so needless to say that we ended up forming an Unbreakable Bond." She looked at Ron and gave a small smile. "Much like the one mum and dad have Ron." Ron just shook his head, not wanting to believe what was going on. Ginny sighed and shook her head before looking back at Harry. "After that night I didn't speak a word to him and it killed us both inside, I stayed as far from him as I could and it hurt so much. That Christmas break I spoke to dad about it first and then mum and they both talked me into accepting the bond.

"I slept on it that night and I guess while I slept my subconscious accepted it for when I woke up I could feel him, I couldn't breathe and I felt as if half of my whole was just missing. I quickly wrote him a note asking him to come over that night; I didn't realize it was Christmas until I managed to go down for breakfast. When I got the chance I told dad and mum about the note and that night at 11 Blaise showed up and as soon as he came within the wards I knew it. I waited inside until he showed up and as soon as he walked into the room I knew. I knew then and there that I couldn't go a day without him. I am sorry Harry, I loved you before Blaise, but now, I only see you as a brother." Harry sighed and cleared his throat, they could all see that he was fighting back tears and they all respectively didn't say anything. "Blaise and I got married a month after Christmas and we even have our own dorm here, which no one knows about but Dumbledore."

Draco glanced at Hermione for a moment and a thought came to him and so he asked her about it while listening to Ginny talk.

_"Why were Potter and Weasley so pissed off at me that they started attacking as soon as the Portrait opened?" _She glanced at him and caught his eye before turning back as before so as to not draw attention to them just yet.

_"They were asking us out and we told them no. Well at least I did. I said that I couldn't do anything because I was involved on some level with you and they just flipped." _He frowned at this and just decided that they would cross that road when they came to it when it was Hermione and his turn to talk.

"So, you've been married this whole time? Why have you been flirting with every guy then Gin?" Her brother growled at her and she shook her head, sitting back into the love seat.

"I haven't been doing anything out of the ordinary, Ron. I have been acting just like normal according to previous years here." He just glared at her in response and crossed his arms. Harry looked at Hermione and then to Draco before asking his next questions.

"What happened with you two? When did you two get involved? 2nd year?" He scoffed and crossed his arms as well. Hermione shook her head and sat forward her elbows on her knees as she talked to Harry.

"No, it actually just happened yesterday." Ron and Harry sat up and uncrossed their arms in shock. "Oh shut your mouths before flies land in them. It started as a fight, and it got out of hand and we ended up creating the same bond as Ginny and Blaise, the Unbreakable Bond?" She questioned as she looked at Ginny who nodded and Hermione continued. "We aren't used to this, we aren't going to fight it like Ginny and Blaise did. When they told us what happened, at least on my end, I remembered back to how Ginny had been last year until she'd been married with Blaise and I knew that I didn't want to end up like that.

"How could I deny Draco now that we live so close to each other? It would slowly kill the both of us. I am sorry you two, I really am, but I am still Hermione, I am still your best friend." Ron shook his head and stood, still fuming and walked a few steps away, turned away from everyone as he waited to hear what else there was to hear. "Ron, I know how you feel about me and I am so, so sorry about this, I really am. I had feelings for you before this, but now, now I only love you as a best friend." Draco noticed Ron's wince and his shoulder's sagging in defeat and Ron shook his head before sitting down again in his previous spot. He now looked defeated as had Potter had been moments earlier when Ginny was explaining what happened with her.

"You will always be in my heart 'Mione." Draco couldn't help it when a low growl emanated from him and everyone looked at him shocked and he was sure he looked just as shocked. Blaise chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Told there were some responses you'd have to get in check mate." Draco hung his head and placed them in his hands that were propped up on his knees. He made an 'ugh' sound and he wished they'd all just move on from that instance. He knew that they had when Ron continued telling Hermione how he feels about her and how he'd felt betrayed by this.

_"That was an interesting response Draco Malfoy. Jealous are we?" _He could hear the laughter in her voice as it flitted across his brain and he sighed.

_"Unfortunately I seem to be. I cannot help the responses I give when put on the spot like that." _He knew she'd been joking with him and that was knew to him but he knew he'd better come clean so they both could get used to his reactions, he knew they'd only get worse and Draco didn't want that to happen in public, at least not yet.

"Weasley, I don't think that it is appropriate that you are telling my bonded how much you love her and would prefer her to be yours." Draco growled out at the red-head man sitting across the room. Ron had not been expecting that as his shocked face with his mouth still open from speaking was any indication.

"How dare you interrupt me? You have no right!" Ron stood, his hands becoming fists at his waist. Draco stood as well and he glared at the other man.

"How dare I? Are you bloody mental? You are professing your love for my girl! For the one I am bonded to! How else do you expect me to react! Be glad I did not jump you from the start as I know you would have done if this situation were reversed!" Hermione stood as soon as she saw Ron take a step toward Draco.

"Ron, Draco, please, don't do this." _I don't want either of you to get hurt, please, just this once be the bigger person and stand down." _Draco sighed and mentally caressed her as he unclenched his fists and shook his head. He looked over at Ginny who caught his eye and she nodded, standing and silently the two switched places so that Draco could sit next to Hermione. As soon as he was sitting next to her and she'd turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek, they all could see him visibly relax and calm down; all completely unaware of the mental conversation taking place. _"Ron is just letting the shock of the situation get to him. He will calm down; it's just his way of trying to make sure what we have is real. Calm down, please." _ Hermione gave a small smile at everyone as Draco groaned, shook his head and buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. He knew he'd most likely get hell for his reactions to her later from one of the males in the room but right now he couldn't care less.

"Hermione?" Harry called her attention to him and she nodded.

"I should let you know what Draco and I plan on doing now, shouldn't I?" They all nodded except for Ron, who, when Draco had sat next to Hermione, had turned away again. "Alright, It's like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review and tell me what you think and <em><span>possibly give ideas<span>_ of where to take this because I'm not even sure. ~Chisicet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, yea, so I know this is long awaited, but I had a lot of things going on and I thought I lost most of this. I finished half of this tonight and figured I'd post it now before going to bed. I'm slowly getting back into my writing! Yay! Enjoy, read, review, please and thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermione sat down between Ginny and Ron and across from Harry who was sitting between Neville and Seamus. She sighed as she looked down at her food and started pushing the food around on her plate. It was nearing Mid- November, shortly before the American holiday, Thanksgiving, began and Hermione was trying to figure out how her life was going to put back on track after what happened toward the start of term. She couldn't believe that one night in September had torn her world apart. Slowly though, since then Ron had come around and even wasn't upset at it much anymore. He still pretended around Malfoy for the school as did her friends and well, of course her. It was drawing nearer the time that they decided to show the world they were together, and Hermione wasn't sure whether or not she was up for it.

Any moment now she was sorely tempted to crawl under a rock and let the world fade away. Sadly though, that would have to include bringing Draco under the rock as she literally couldn't live without him now. She was just glad that their professors weren't too upset and even Snape's portrait seemed to be able to handle the thought of them together. Snape and McGonagall's reactions surprised Hermione the most. Snape was accepting right off but McGonagall blew her top. It was actually quite funny now that she thinks about it, but still the old witch was scary when she got angry. That is definitely something Hermione never wanted to be on the receiving end of again. Hermione slowly started eating her food, for some reason it just wasn't appetizing when she knew she'd not be able to keep it down. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she just needed to lie down for a while and see if it was a bug or something.

Her routine really hadn't changed much from what it was at the beginning of the term, eat, class, eat, class, library, dinner, lake then bed. Just that now though her after dinner activities included Draco and as much as she loved that, she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. She could, well she figured, they both could now feel each other's feelings toward the other, but it didn't mean that they were consciously giving in. The only time they were sexually active was after particularly bad rows that left their blood boiling and their passion soaring. Hermione sighed and looked up at Harry after noticing that he was staring.

"'Mione, you ok?" She nodded before shaking her head and slumping a little.

"I think I'm coming down with something. In fact I was just about to go up to see Madam Promfrey. Would one of you accompany me?" She looked between Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny nodded and they stood.

"I need to talk to her real quick anyway." The girls smiled at each other, both knowing the reason behind this and they were on their way up. "'Mione, I don't mean to sound nosy, but, uhm… oh hold on a moment will you?" They both stopped and Ginny raised her wand cast a Muffilato around them so no one could hear. "I don't think you're sick. I think you may be pregnant Hermione." The brown haired girl's eyes widened significantly before she vigorously shook her head.

"I can't be Gin, I just can't be. That would… That would not be beneficial to either him or me, not to mention school, and an eventual job as well as we're both to young and then not to mention we still haven't told our parent's, but we will, we will, soon, I think…" She caught Ginny's eye and sighed stopping herself mid rant before she went too far.

"I said think, not that it's for certain. Let's go now shall we?" They nodded and continued walking to the infirmary so they both could get checkups. Once there Ginny went first for her check-up. Madam Promfrey, as well as the other staff at Hogwarts, knew of Ginny's marital status and now pregnancy.

"Ginny, I need you to lay back on the bed please, no dear, this time you don't have to raise your shirt, you're far enough along." The old witch moved her wand over the red-head's stomach and after a few moments of silence the medi-witch smiled. "You are coming along greatly dear, not long before you can know the sex of the children." Ginny's eyes grew wide and she sat up quickly.

"Children? Twins? I thought I was just having one!" She exclaimed as her hands came up and covered her stomach. She groaned when Madam Promfrey nodded and lay back against the bed. "Great, the stretch marks will be bigger…" Hermione giggled and shook her head at her best friend. She sighed and before the medi-witch could turn to leave she lightly touched her arm for attention.

"Madam Promfrey… I… I need you to check me as well… Ginny seems to think… well, uhm…" She never had an issue with stuttering, but now she just couldn't seem to stop.

"She hasn't been feeling well at all and I think that she may be pregnant, either that or a lasting subtle cold. Please see what's going on with her." The older witch nodded and motioned for Ginny and Hermione to switch places so that the brunette was lying down on the hospital bed.

"Please lift your shirt to just under your chest Ms. Granger." Hermione shifted uncomfortably and wanted to correct the medi-witch and say it was Mrs. Malfoy, but technically only 6 people knew and that is how it should stay for now. Hermione lifted her shirt and Madame Promfrey quickly started waving her wand around above her exposed stomach. After a moment she stopped and a crease started on her brow. "You are neither pregnant, nor sick. If you are pregnant though, it may just be too early to tell. I'm sorry but with not really knowing I can't give you anything to take for pain just in case. Come back in a week and we will see what the tests say then if your symptoms do not dissipate by then." Hermione nodded and the witch turned and left, Hermione pulling her shirt down in the process.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. Seriously..." Ginny laughed at the tone Hermione used with her rolled eyes. They both got up and turned to leave as both Draco and Ron stepped in through the doors. Ron was sporting a few visible bruises and Draco seemed to be nursing his right hand. Both Ginny and Hermione stopped as soon as they saw the two men and Hermione shook her head. "I honestly don't even want to know…" She waits till they are far enough from the door before she continues walking to head to her first class of the day.

"'Mione! Wait up! Don't you even want to know what happened?" Ginny yelled out as she ran to catch up with her a few moments later just before she made it to her class. Hermione shook her head and kept walking.

"No, not really. They're boys, it could have been anything." She looked over her shoulder at Ginny but kept walking.

"Anything like your honor as both a woman and a witch?" Ginny yelled at her getting slightly frustrated and Hermione stopped completely. Ginny quickly caught up to her and pulled her over to the wall and cast a silencing charm on the area where they were so no one could hear. "Look, I know what you're thinking and actually, you'd be surprised. Draco actually defended you against both Goyle and Ron. Apparently Goyle started and Ron started defending you before going along with it. Draco quickly shut them both up. Only reason we didn't see Goyle there was because someone has to levitate him up and Draco and Ron walked up faster…" Hermione had started walking again silently fuming.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled after her but the older witch kept walking and Ginny sighed before shaking her head and heading back to the infirmary to yell at her brother. Hermione on the other hand was having an internal fight with Draco, who Ginny could only notice he was getting more and more infuriated, but he wasn't saying anything. When Madam Promfrey let him go he stalked from the room and Ginny could only guess to go find Hermione. For her part Hermione was smart enough to not be in the Great Hall, but out in the hall in front of it, so less people, but still more than either would later wish there had been. When Draco caught up, Ginny and Ron hot on his heels, he stormed up to Hermione and grabbed her arm before turning her to him, and yelling at her there in front of everyone.

"How dare you! You tell me all the time that there is no difference! That the only thing that stands is an old prejudice that does not belong in this world! Then turn around and scream at me for defending you against those prejudices! You're a fucking hypocrite! What the fuck is your problem you insufferable bitch!" This is the part that if they were in their dorm room he'd have her pinned against the wall and slowly working her clothes off by ripping them in places, but he had enough presence about him to remember that they were not in their room.

"Draco! Let her go!" He could hear a few people yelling at him but at the moment his eyes were for non-other than the witch in front of him who was fuming and he swore he could see smoke coming from her ears she was that pissed. If he was anyone else he would have known to back away slowly but Draco wasn't anyone else so he didn't move until she slapped him, there in front of everyone. He was slowly seeing red and really wished that they were in their room away from prying eyes so he could ravish her there on the floor.

"Me? How dare I? You are the one! The…" She looks around quickly and sighs before turning her temper on him in full force. "You are the one who still calls me a Mudblood! You tell me constantly that I do not deserve what I have!" Here he yelled over her.

"Because you deserve better! If you have ever truly listened to what I say you would realize this you bitch! Stop yelling at me and hitting me for once and open those ears of yours! Goddamnit!" She realized he still had a hold on her one arm but her other one, the one she'd slapped him with, was still free, she brought it back and punched in the shoulder hoping that it would get him to release her, it didn't, his grip tightened and he quickly gripped her other arm to prevent her from hitting him again. "Stop that!" His volume and the malice in his voice had raised some and she could do nothing but stand there.

_This is it, we can let them know now by my kissing you and blowing it all, or we can just continue to yell at each other, which is it Granger, think quickly. _The crowd around them seemed entranced by the way the two were glaring at each other, a pin could be heard now if it dropped while everyone waited to see what happened.

_Wait till I start yelling again, and then cut me off with a kiss. It'll be effective to say the least. _Draco didn't do or say anything to acknowledge what she'd said through their link just waited.

"Does it Matter that I listen to you when you never listen to me you bigot! You have no righ-" He cut her off then with a kiss, there in front of everyone, the gasps were heard all around them but they didn't care. He'd pulled her close by his grip on her arms and slammed his mouth down on hers roughly, a move they both knew the other liked, her hands quickly fisting in his shirt front. Ron, for his part in this as planned previously, pretended to blow his top and he marched over, grabbing Draco's shoulder and wrenching him away from Hermione. Draco let her go and turned toward Ron.

"Ready for round two again there Weasley? I don't need to remind you who won the last round." Ron scoffed and swung at the blonde who barely dodged the act, Hermione and Ginny both at this time were yelling for them to stop. Before Draco could start throwing his own punch a few teachers walked in on the scene and one quickly cast a shield between the two males, also effectively separating Hermione and Ginny from the group.

"Malfoy, Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Flitwick asked as Vector, Sprout, Sinistra, and himself came through the larger than original sized crowd. None of the ones in the middle of the problem answered so he turned to a student closest to him and asked the question again.

"Malfoy came down yelling his head off at Granger then kissed her out of nowhere which pissed off Weasley who started a fight with Malfoy just now." The student said in a small voice, the student seemed to want to melt into the crowd now.

"Thank you young man." Flitwick waited till each teacher was directly behind one of the problem student's and released his shield. Immediately Draco and Ron tried lunging for one another to fight, Hermione and Ginny lunging to try to stop them, but they were all stopped by the teachers who cast spells on them to keep them in place. "Now, I do think that we shall continue this up in the Headmaster's office. Let's go, now." Flitwick said with an authority not usually heard in his voice. The four of them nodded still glaring at each other for their own reasons before they were all taken one by one from the crowd by the respective teachers.

Once they were a respectable distance away from people, well on their way to the Headmaster's office the teens relaxed and Draco moved closer to Hermione, wrapping his arm around her. Ron nodded at him and stuck his hands in his pockets and started whistling a tune he'd picked up from Luna. Ginny was smiling now and after a moment stopped and turned looking back the way they came. Everyone else stopped and the teachers were bewildered as to the sudden change in their students. After a moment of waiting Blaise and Harry were seen running up the corridor to them and the teens started walking once again.

The teachers could do nothing but glance back and forth trying to see if the others knew what was going on. Blaise was now walking in step with Ginny, who was trying to appear as if she wasn't waddling. The moment of shock passed quickly and the teachers were picking up their pace to catch up with the teens who were almost to the Headmaster's Office. Once there Ginny, oddly enough, was the only teen to know the password and as they had just made it before the teachers she figured she might as well make it easier. They all headed up the stairs and Harry was the first to knock on the door.

"Harry… Oh my… What're you all doing here?" McGonagall asked as she opened the door, quickly moving so that everyone could enter. Once they were all in the spacious office she turned back to a shelf next to the door and shifted something off of it before going back to her desk. She put the object, one of the many Harry had seen Dumbledore tinker with, on the desk and ignore it for now, turning her attention to the ten extra people in her office. Ginny stepped forward and let her glamour on her stomach wear off, since they all knew anyway, and made her way to the chair in front of her desk, Blaise moving to stand behind her.

"Before we tell you Headmistress, we need the teachers who don't know about my _full_ situation to leave, or to take the vow." The older woman looked up at her staff and took note of each of their expressions. They were going to hear out what needed to be said, and only Flitwick knew the full story. She motioned for Vector, Sprout and Sinistra to step forward as she motioned for Flitwick to ready his wand as she made the vow with each Witch in turn. When done she moved to her desk and leaned back against it in front of Ginny and pointed at Hermione and to the other chair. Hermione got the nonverbal order and moved to sit, Draco mimicking Blaise's action of standing behind the chair.

"Now, will someone please explain to me what you all are doing up here and why the boys look like they've been fighting." Ginny smiled and nodded, shifting and coughing before starting her explanation.

"We were going to come to you sooner Headmistress, but we felt it was easier to make it more believable for the staff to not know." She got a look and put her hands up in a defensive gesture as she kept talking. "The night I found out that I am pregnant with my husband's child," the three staff members that had not known she was married gasped and they could infer that it was Blaise's by how he was standing protectively behind her, "Hermione came to me distraught about a predicament she had gotten herself into that she didn't know how to handle." She turned and motioned for Hermione to continue where she left off.

"You see, Headmistress, Professor's, that night Draco and I got into a huge row, one that had started that afternoon in public, but once in our own dorms escalated." She looked up at Draco not knowing how to continue; he nodded and looked up at McGonagall.

"It escalated to the point we were both seething and physically harming each other, but for us that was more of a… uhm, well, frankly, a turn on. We'd both come to a point where we needed a spark back in our life and we only found that in fighting with one another. It led to us having sex, it got rough and blood was shared. We bonded, not knowing we'd done so until afterwards." He shifted where he stood before continuing. "We separated, and I went to both Snape and Dumbledore for guidance, but they only confirmed what, at the time, I felt to be the end of my world.

I went back to talk to Hermione about it and we ended up in another row and again sex ensued, strengthening the bond further. She ran from me and later came back with Ginny. Ginny helped her explain the situation better and I went to Blaise; we both found out about their Blood Bond, marriage and now pregnancy. When Blaise and I headed back to my dorm I knew something was wrong, I could feel Hermione's fear and apprehension. Turns out Ron and Harry had found out, on some level, about her and I they were furious. We all talked that night, seriously talked, secrets came out and stories told.

We came up with the perfect plan about how to go through with everything. McGonagall, you remember that third Hogsmead weekend where Hermione and I came back late?" Said woman nodded. "We had left from Hogsmead, going straight to the Ministry where we met my mother, who I had been conversing with through letters previously, Hermione's parents, who had been picked up by my mother and Kingsley Shacklebolt. We proceeded down to the Department of Magical Nuptials; honestly that's a stupid name; where Minister Shacklebolt married Hermione and me.

We knew that we couldn't come out and say anything outright, or act married in public. Nor could we ask that of Blaise and Ginny, who've supported us through it all. We decided that over the next few months we would stage fights and such between Hermione, Ron, Harry and I. The fights between Hermione and me were made to appear as if our hate slowly was turning into a like for each other to the point that I would start defending her. The ones between Ron and me were made to look like we were fighting over her and the ones between Harry and I just for looks. We didn't intend for it to blow up today, but the opportunity was too god to pass up."

The teachers' shocked faces looked between themselves and the Headmistress before each teacher tried getting a few question out there, each trying to shout over the others to be heard. McGonagall soon put an end to this with a clap of her hands before walking over to Dumbledore's portrait. She gave the old wizard a look before crossing her arms and waiting on the man, who looked like the examination of the frame of his portrait was a very interesting thing.

"Albus Dumbledore. You knew what they had planned didn't you?" He nodded, still not looking at her. "And you chose not to say anything at all? What were you thinking?" He looked at her, the twinkle in his eyes evident and Harry smirked knowing that look well.

"Ah, but it was not my place to tell such sensitive information Minerva, simply put." He shrugged and made to stand, crossing his hands behind his back and leaned forward in a half bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe that the Fat Lady had a new bit of gossip she wanted to share with me sometime today. Good day." He winked over at the teens before waltzing right out of his portrait. McGonagall was livid and would had hexed the daylights out of the painting but refrained. She calmed herself before turning back to everyone else in the room, a calmer look upon her features.

"Well, seeing as you two are now made a bit more public I think that your living arrangements can be discussed in a bit more detail. Since you two are married, and I wished you hadn't left this out when you confessed to me months ago, your dorm room will be transfigured into a one bedroom, if you want that is?" Draco and Hermione shared a look and shrugged before Hermione smiled a bit timidly up at the much older witch.

"That would be lovely Headmistress." Hermione answered and made to stand up but was stopped.

"Sit. I am not done." Hermione sat right back down, a slight disgruntled look upon her face. "You six should have at least informed a current, and living, member of staff about what your plan was and in doing so, probably could have pulled this all off a bit less dramatic than it had to have been. Now, that being said, fighting, under no circumstances is allowed. Five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting." She turned to look at Ginny and Blaise before she nodded. "Five points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for having to put up with the drama while in a sensitive position such as yours." She smiled lightly and sighed, sitting at her desk. "Is there anything else you would like to be discussed? Any of you?" Everyone but Hermione shook their heads.

"We may need to inform Madam Promfrey. She called me Granger today while she gave me a checkup because I wasn't feeling well. In light of… recent… events she may as well be brought up to speed." McGonagall nodded at this and Draco shared a look with Hermione, clearly they were having and internal discussion.

"I will inform her and have her take the vow as well." She smirked and shook her head before giving a slight chuckle. "I will say this about you lot, you sure do know how to make the school years eventful. Now off with you all, shoo, I can't do my work with you all just standing around. Go on. Be glad it's a Saturday because you all," she gave a look to the teachers here as well, "would have missed over half a class! Now go on." She gave a shooing motion again and they all moved out of the office, taking the stairs two people at a time. Once down in the hall the teachers awkwardly stood watching their students, not knowing what to say after that bombshell.

The students decided to meet up in Draco and Hermione's common room after dinner and they each left in groups. Hermione and Ginny heading down to the library to 'study' until dinner; Harry and Ron out to the Quidditch Pitch, and Blaise and Draco down to the lake. The latter couple of friends soon came to regret even leaving the castle soon enough because they were in the open and nowhere to go as they noticed Pansy making her way toward them, followed by Theo Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Goyle. Draco groaned and knew that they, no, he had to face this sooner or later, he just preferred the latter option.

"Draco, you care to explain what that scene in the entrance hall was about?" Theo had stepped forward to talk first, the girls fanning out behind him. Before the year had started they all had been friends, he and Blaise would poke fun with Theo at the girls over nothing and they'd fawn over the boys. It had slowly started changing last year but was now blatantly obvious this year how noticeable that was. He shrugged before standing and lending Blaise a hand up then he turned back to this fellow Slytherins.

"It's complicated. All I can say is that this isn't a fling." They shook their heads at him and Theo sighed.

"You didn't think to tell us? Thought you were our friend Drake, we haven't even seen you much this year since you don't live with the rest of us anymore." Draco looked at them confused for a moment before Theo stepped forward and clapped his back. "Nice catch though, heard she's feisty." Theo's grin and the smiles on the girl's faces caught him off guard and it showed.

"What, thought we weren't going to accept something we saw happening for years?" Pansy laughed at his obvious discomfort now.

"What… What are you talking about? Years?" He scoffed at the idea of it. He knew that even without them being accusatory about what was happening with him and Hermione; he still had a role to play. He also knew that they grew up together so they could see certain parts of his acting, but he hoped they would take it as an 'I didn't like this whole time, you're crazy' act. From the 'yeah right' look on all their faces he knew they fell for his act.

"Draco, Hun, we've known you our whole lives, we've seen this coming from day one." Daphne quirked and he sighed, looking down. He knew they thought that they knew him well enough to know him and his thoughts and actions so he acted accordingly to how he wanted them to think. He looked down at the ground and shrugged, kicking at some dirt under his shoe.

"I don't know what you mean. This is just something that's happened recently after living with her all this time. That was bound to happen, right?" He glanced up and the girls nodded. Blaise had been quiet during all this and when he turned to look at his friend he noticed an odd look on his features. He knew that look; he'd shared something with him similar to that before. He straightened up and caught Blaise's eye and they shared a silent message: Ginny was in trouble. Draco turned to the pitch and yelled out and waved an arm quickly getting Weasley and Potter's attention. They flew down quickly and once they caught the pained expression on Blaise's face didn't have to ask.

They landed and Blaise climbed on Weasley's broom and Draco on Potter's. They all ignored the shouts and questions from his friends, getting to Ginny was the most important thing right then. They raced up to the castle and once at the doors they all landed, hopped off the brooms and followed Blaise as he ran off, not particularly waiting on any of them. Once they got close to the infirmary did Blaise slow down and just outside the doors he stopped. For some reason he couldn't go in there. Draco sent a question out to Hermione, trying to feel where she was. He felt her panic and rushed past Blaise into the room and forward to where Hermione was leaning over a bed with Madam Promfrey.


	5. AN: I need you're feedback here!

**I really need you guys to read this, and respond. Otherwise, this story will be put on hold and not continued. **

**Also, if I simply get another review that has nothing more than 'update asap' I will take this story down. I need more than that.**

Now, Ok guys, This is an update and a request. 

An update in the fact that I am back now. Between working 40 hours, full time in school and the little time left for personal life and sleep, I have nothing left for you.

This, this makes me very sad. I mean that.

SO!

In retrospect, I am asking you as readers, you're _**opinions**_ and I hope you **_let me know_**:

**_1)_ What you would want to see with this story.**

**_2)_ What you don't want to see in this story.**

**_3)_ How long you want the next chapter to be.**

_**You can review or pm, either way, I will get it.**_

I fortunately have a ton of free time now that I have a new job and summer is here.

So, _**let me know**_ and I can get started on my fanfics once again.

-Chisicet/ Ice/ Elf


End file.
